


these thorns and petals told you what i didn't

by seoulhart



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulhart/pseuds/seoulhart
Summary: There's too much on Haseul already- Jinsol and Sooyoung didn't want to burden her with their feelings. The flowers blooming within her flesh didn't mind to, however.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jo Haseul/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	these thorns and petals told you what i didn't

**Author's Note:**

> prompt given;  
> "loona hanahaki scenario where yves and jinsoul are in a relationship and are really happy together altought both know the other one is also in love with Haseul but would rather not say anuthing because they think she has too much on her plate unaware that haseul is also in love with them and gets hanahaki disease and decides to hide it and distant herself because she doesn’t want to get in the way of their relationship"

Jinsoul notices it first. How they barely see Haseul around anymore. She feels like it had been months, but she knows it’d been barely two weeks.

They’d usually meet for coffee after their internship, abusing a little of Sooyoung’s mom’s generosity and getting one or two chocolate cookies for free - as it was _her_ coffee shop, anyways - after the stressing hours working hard. Many beautiful smiles thrown around the comfy table, happy giggles and innocent looks of the blossoming friendship showing thorught the bubbly atmosphere

The second she notices as well, Sooyoung is confused. She’s also scared she had done something bad for their short best friend. She wonders if something happened between Haseul and her, now, girlfriend. Even if the black haired woman was her girl now, Sooyoung knew she - they both were - was in love with the shorty.

The last time they had seen the youngest, was the day they revealed their little secret.

“She seemed fine, after we told her,” They didn’t have in mind that Haseul is an incredible actress. “Maybe she just wants to give us more time alone!” The Ha wasn’t sure of that. Although she and Jinsol have been really happy together, having fun dates and everything… It just wasn’t the same without Haseul; for neither of them.

If Jinsol knew Sooyoung well, Sooyoung could literally read Haseul like an open book. They even met each other at kindergarden, like life is a beautiful childhood friends’ story gone wrong.

“Sol,” Sooyoung’s eyes were glistening - she was scared, - worry, sadness and regret filling her lone tears. “We need to find her. Now”

/—/

Haseul would be lying if she said she did not know where it all started. The day she saw blonde and dark brown hair contrasting the cloudy sky above them in high school, Haseul knew she was in deep. It was somewhere around sophomore and junior year; with a nerd turned blonde and a dancer turned nerd.

She met Sooyoung in kindergarden, puffy cheek and charming moles drawing the attention of a 5-year-old Jo Haseul ever since. Then, they met Jinsol in high school - big glasses, messy ink black hair and nerdy hobbies.

It all escalated from there; shy feelings turning into cravings, dreams turned drunken realities. Although forever hidden, thoss feelings were never gone.

Jo Haseul kissed Jung Jinsol and Ha Sooyoung when they were all 18 and a few too many drinks into a high school party, and, hell. The youngest of the girls knew from then, she wouldn’t be able to picture herself with anyone else.

/—/

Maybe she still had a bit of hope inside her - maybe she hoped one day she’d confess and have Jinsol’s and Sooyoung’s love just for her. Although hidden, her feelings were hopeful.

She was wrong.

Just that weekend, her best friends dropped the truth on her - they were dating. God, Haseul thought the feeling of your heart shattering into the tiniest pieces was just an exaggerated way of telling stories, but she felt it. She felt it like her whole being was porcelain, and the air the strongest of the hammers.

It hurt, but nothing would ever compare to what was still to come.

The first time it happened, was during the late evening of a Monday. Haseul’s throat itched and hurt endlessly, until the hardest cough gave place to a little, yet painful, sunflower petal.

The yellow looking flower somehow painted with red, blood droplets, fell to the floor along the silence despair in the Jo’s eyes. She knew what it meant - her family had a history of an hereditary, ancient disease that affected the Jo women ever since centuries ago. She didn’t think destiny would chose her.

The days and nights came slowly, the painful flower blooming inside her lungs as if it was the most fertile soil it could have. Tuesday, she’d cough up seeds and petals. Wednesday, she’d feel the flowers sucking the life off of her. Thursday, Haseul threw up a whole Helianthus flower, blood dripping out of the corner of her lips.

The flowers grew too quickly - she’s sure they were holding back these symptoms since high school. It wouldn’t make sense otherwise.

By the next week, the girl could barely get her tiny frame out of bed, petals all around the pillows and floor.

/—/

It hurt so bad. When Sooyoung and Jinsol managed to get into Haseul’s apartment; the several yellowish petals scattered around the floor were the first thing they saw. Their friend had told them before, the disease she was born with. They knew what could have happened - or was about to.

Jinsol walked in further first.She was scared, but wanted to help as soon as possible, even if it meant to run into the worst of the scenarios.

“Wait, Sol. Please.” Sooyoung grabbed the younger’s hand, stopping her mid step. The oldest was terrified - anxious even. She didn’t want to think too much.

Jinsol stared at glossy, anxious eyes. With her own orbs shaking, she held her girlfriend’s hand tighter.

“She’ll be okay, Soo.” She heard the phrase echo on her mind several times.

After that, everything was kind of blurry - finding your best friend and first love bleeding like _that_ wasn’t something Sooyoung, out of all people, could quite handle. Jinsol took care of most of it, cleaning the floor, the bed sheets, and the Jo herself, only asking of Sooyoung to hold the youngest girl and watch if she’d cough or wake up.

“Soo?” The girl on her arms called, faint voice and eyes barely open. Somehow feeling better just by being in the presence of her beloved Sooyoung. “What are you doing here…?” She tries to get up, but the older’s towering height over her small frame doesn’t let her.

“Seul,” Teary eyed, hugging tightly the tiny girl. “Don’t ever leave me like this again.” Sobs fill the silence the last girl finally enters the room; Sooyoung is crying loudly, and although feeling weak, Haseul still manages to pat her head reassuringly.

Jinsol also wants to cry at the sight, but she doesn’t. She is really emotional - but for Sooyoung, she holds her crying just to be the thinking head of the situation.

“Haseulie,” She pauses. The Jung is not sure how to word the question. “How… What happened? Isn’t this disease caused by… one-sided…”

“Yeah,” Haseul starts to answer, still lying on the oldest’s lap. Deep breathes once, twice, before continuing. There’s no use in hidding anymore; they’d find out anyways. “I’m in love with both of you.”

The older girls can’t believe it. Haseul has been suffering because of them. Unfairly so,

“No, I won’t remove it. If it means forgetting you two… I’d rather die.” Hearing the morbid tone of a over-reviewed option; the two older girls knew their friend went through her choices over and over again- and yet, she choose the far worst one.

“NO!” Sooyoung yelled, voice cracking mid word. “Seulie, please, no, don’t ever say this again,” Sobbing intensified hiccups, not even Jinsol could hold it anymore. It hurt. “You don’t have to go, no, no, this is unfair. The disease is for one-sided love! I don’t understand! I’ve been in love with you ever since we were in middle school, Jo Haseul!”

Wide eyed, the youngest wasn’t fast enough to say anything.

“Jinsol, too! I knew it, when we kissed in a high school party! I know she can’t stop thinking about you. It’s not fair, you shouldn’t be suffering, it’s not one-sided! Please…”

“Sooyoung, please calm down…” Jinsol kneels in front of the couch the others were, patting Haseul’s hair and trying to control her own tears. She leaves a kiss on the younger’s cheek, kissing where once was growing a sunflower.

“Y-You…” Haseul’s voice cracks. “You love me back?”

Both girls stare at each other, sharing a little, close mouthed smile through the still falling tears.

“We do, Seulie.”

**Author's Note:**

> \also posted on tumblr.\
> 
> twt @haseulucid


End file.
